


Breath

by cantarina



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamsin's never known a succubus who didn't have a knack for stripping people out of their clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pasiphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/gifts).



"Don't hold back on my account," says Bo, her hands not fumbling at all with Tamsin's belt. Well, they shouldn't. Tamsin's never known a succubus who didn't have a knack for stripping people out of their clothing.

Tamsin forces a smirk but the effect is ruined when Bo slides her hand down the front of Tamsin's pants and her breath catches.

"Oh my god," Bo says breathlessly and the way her fingers slide right over Tamsin's clit make Tamsin's grip on Bo's arm tighten, short nails digging into skin. Tamsin hopes they leave marks. Bo's still talking. "You're already this wet and we've barely gotten started."

Tamsin really, really wants to just let go and sink into the feel of Bo working her hard and fast. Instead, she grinds out, "This is about getting you topped up, not about me getting my jollies."

Bo's answering smirk is way more convincing, way more wicked than anything Tamsin's managed this conversation. Bo leans in, lips hovering over Tamsin's, not quite touching but not making that link between them that's the point of all of this either and fuck her life, Tamsin doesn't swallow a whimper. When Bo finally closes the distance, she says to Tamsin, "Doesn't mean you won't enjoy this too."


End file.
